Summer Heat
by Oreganofox
Summary: Michonne spends a day at the beach with the Grimes family. For Richonne Fics June "Fun In The Sun" Prompt Table Challenge.


It's another scorching hot day and Michonne was stuck in a classroom with no air conditioning and dozing off from boredom. The professor words sounded like gibberish repeating on a broken record.

Before she could fall asleep the class heard the principle talking over the intercom saying that school was dismissed early today; everyone immediately grabbed their books and ran out the room. Back at the dorm complex a few of her friends were helping her clean out the rest of her stuff out of the room when the phone rang.

"Hello" Michonne says.

"Hey it's been a long time since we heard from you, we miss you" Carl says. It was common for him to call her at random times to bug her but she didn't mind. She heard someone making a bunch of cute blabbing sounds.

"Judith says hi" He says as they both share a laugh.

"Carl give me the phone" Rick says "Sorry I just got home from the store"

"No problem. I miss you guys too, just been busy with school" She chuckled. After catching up more with each other he saw Carl standing at the door with his duffle bag, anxious and ready to leave.

"The kids and I are heading to the beach today, we would love for you to join us" He asked.

"Sure I'm down, pick me up outside the dorm complex on the north side" She hung up and scrabbled around in her closet to find a bathing suit. Stepping outside she saw Rick standing by the car. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"How are you babe" He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Better, now that you're here" She chuckled. He kissed her only once the lips, trying not to get too caught up in the moment. Michonne returned the kiss but used more of her tongue this time. During their little make out session they heard the baby giggling.

"Uhh dad I know you miss her and everything but can we go now, I think Judith is being too entertained by you two" Carl said.

"Sorry" He said catching his breath. They shared one more kiss before leaving.

They arrive at a top notch five star hotel. Judith's eye lit up in fascination, seeing the big building and the palm trees. After checking in at the desk they go up to their room; only to find out Rick got them the master suite.

"Holy shi-" Michonne looked at Carl "Sheet" Carl took his shoes off and immediately ran for the big bed to jump on it.

"This is amazing, the beds are huge" She says.

"Yeah, just for us" He whispered into her ear. She could feel herself getting hot already.

"Hey come on, join me" Carl says to Michonne.

"Move over" She said. She and Carl both jump on the bed together while Rick and Judith laugh at them. Afterwards everyone changed into their swimwear; except Michonne who wore a beach dress over her bikini.

"Aww she looks so cute" She says while holding Judith in her arms. Rick was sad he didn't get to see her wearing her bikini but became determined to get her out of that beach dress. Once Carl finished changing into his swim trunks he stood in the mirror, trying to flex his non existing muscles.

"The ladies of the beach better watch out for him" She laughed.

"He knows better than that" He says while packing the rest of the supplies.

"Can I sunbathe?" He asked.

"Sunbathe for what" Rick said. Michonne gave him that look.

"It's starting already" She laughed.

Arriving at the beach Rick helped set up their little spot. After placing the baby on the towel she starts playing around in the sand.

"Whatchu doing there?" She sat next to Judith who was trying to stack the sand.

"Here, let me help" Michonne grabbed a toy bucket and shovel and showed her how to build a sandcastle. She stood on her feet and tried walking towards the castle, only to fall directly on it.

"Haha, don't worry we'll build another one" Judith laughed and smiled at her. Carl was running up and down the beach jumping in the air like a superhero when he's stopped by a pain in the center of his foot.

"Ouch, what the" He looked under his foot and picked up a orange and white seashell. He wanted to go on a mini scavenger hunt to find more unique looking seashells to collect. Rick looked over at the baby and seen how she was memorized by the waves starting to form. He took this opportunity to get Michonne in the water.

"Carl, your sister wants to get in the water" He stood up and stretched "You coming?"

"Nah I'm gonna stay here and relax" She said.

"Heh, chicken" She stared at him.

"What was that?"

"You heard me" He winked at her.

"Oh I got your chicken" Rick was about to pass out over at the sight of seeing her pull down her dress, revealing a blue polka dotted two piece bikini.

"Your real slick, you just wanted to see me in my bikini didn't you?" She asked while rotating to give him a full view of her body.

"Can you blame me" He laughed. He hoisted her on his shoulder and ran to the water. While in the water everyone was splashing each other and laughing. Rick enjoyed seeing her bond with his kids. Suddenly a big tide lifts them up slightly then drops them.

"Ooh, where did that come from?" Michonne asked.

"Hmm not sure, she seemed to like it right?" Carl said while the baby smiled and wiggled her arms, wanting to do that again. Coming back to their spot Carl smelt something sweet and crispy, soon Michonne caught onto the same smell too.

"Oh my god" Carl and Michonne said together, staring at a booth serving funnel cakes, fried to a crisp golden brown and topped with powdered sugar. The baby wondered what they were staring at but looking in their direction her mouth dropped at the site of seeing a person eating a funnel cake.

"What are you guys staring at?" He asked, drying himself off.

"Dad, we need five bucks now" He handed him the money then Carl and Michonne raced each other to the booth. When they came back she handed Rick his own funnel cake and they wasted no time digging in.

"Haha, this is what you're going crazy over" Rick laughed, watching them eat.

"What?" Michonne swallowed the remaining cake she had left in her mouth "This is the bomb, you haven't even tried it yet" Rick smiled at them as he enjoyed his funnel cake, jumping on the band wagon with the rest of them.

XXX

After they left the beach Rick treated everyone to a seafood dinner at a restaurant located a few miles off the shoreline. Judith kept dipping her hand into the butter and smearing it on her bib while Carl struggled to gather his manpower up to break the leg with the crab cracker.

"You alright over there?" Michonne asked while laughing at the expression on his face and his excessive grunting.

"Don't help me, I got this" Carl cheeks started to get red. Rick came over and assisted him.

"Thanks dad" He frowned feeling defeated by the jumbo crab leg.

"Don't worry, your strength will come in someday" She smiled at him and patted his shoulder but he still held his head down. She found a way to cheer him

"Excuse me waiter, can we get have a large cup of chocolate pudding with a medium chocolate ice cream sundae please" Carl looked up smiled at Michonne while Judith giggled and clapped her butter soaked hands.

Back at the hotel the kids were exhausted from their fulfilled day so Rick took them into the other too to tuck them into bed. Once they were fast asleep he made Michonne a tequila sunrise. They sat close to each other in the Jacuzzi outside on the balcony to watch the tranquil sunset and enjoy their drinks with a clear view of the ocean.

"Did you have fun today" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I love spending time with you and the kids" She said.

"It's good huh?" She took another sip of her drink.

"Yeah, has the right about of tequila in it" She winked at him. He sat down in the Jacuzzi and pulled her close to him and turned on the power jets.

"How many classes do you have left?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist

"My last class was today, I got the whole summer off"

"Why don't you spend the summer with us? You can stay at our place" Rick asked.

"Sure, I'd love that. Just let me break the news to Carl"

They spent the rest of the evening talking to each other about random things and making out. Back in the room they dried themselves off and changed into their night clothes. She laid on the bed flat on her stomach, enjoying the feel of the soft mattress.

"Geez, I'm still burning up" She fans herself with her hands.

"Lay down on your back, I got a way to cool you off" She took off her shirt and watched a shirtless Rick grab a few things from the freezer. He got on top of her and massaged her smooth back with his firm hands, gently applying pressure. He leaned in close to her ear and kissed the top part, blowing a little bit of air into her ear.

"Feels good" She says, feeling her body becoming less tense.

"That's only part one" He kissed the side of her neck.

He turned her over and reached over to grab something out of the box he got from the freezer; revealing a strawberry Popsicle. He ran the cold treat across her forehead, down the sides of her face. She took a bite from the tip when he caresses her lips with it. He placed the broken pieces on her chest and belly button area.

"You have to keep quiet, we're nowhere near done yet" He sucked the juice off her neck while running another Popsicle up her leg close to seam of her shorts.

"I can't make any promises" She moaned softly. Rick brings himself closer and deeply kissed her while running the Popsicle down into her underwear.


End file.
